winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dreamix (Lied)
Dreamix ist das Verwandlungslied zur gleichnamigen Verwandlung. Es ist das dritte Lied aus dem Soundtrack zu World of Winx und während der 1. Staffel zu hören. Liedtexte Deutsch= Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Uoh uoh ohoh (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Oh-u-oh oh ah Licht erschein in meiner Hand Die Stärke der Dreamix Träume werden wahr Wir sind die magischen Dreamix (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Neue Wunder Wir sind Dreamix Bereit zum Kampf Für deine größten Träume Licht erschein in meiner Hand Das ist Dreamix Steigen wieder auf Aus einer Blume des Lichts Wie ein Diamant der meine Arten in sich vereint Ich glaube an dich und ich glaube wir schaffen's jetzt Träume werden wahr und meine Kraft scheint hell Licht erschein in meiner Hand Die Stärke der Dreamix Träume werden wahr Wir sind die magischen Dreamix (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Neue Wunder Wir sind Dreamix Bereit zum Kampf Für deine größten Träume Licht erschein in meiner Hand Das ist Dreamix Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah Uoh uoh ohoh oh-u-oh oh ah Neue Wunder Wir sind Dreamix Bereit zum Kampf Für deine größten Träume Licht erschein in meiner Hand Das ist Dreamix Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah Uoh uoh ohoh oh-u-oh oh ah (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) |-| Englisch= Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Uoh uoh ohoh (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Oh-u-oh oh ah See the light inside my hand? The power of Dreamix; makes your dreams come true! That's the magic of Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Brand-new fairies! We are Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Ready to stand up for the dreams you've got! See the light inside my hand? It's Dreamix! Rising up again; from a magic flower of light! In a magic diamond, my new power will shine! I believe in you. I believe we can do it now! Let your dreams take flight! Let my power shine! See the light inside my hand? The power of Dreamix; makes your dreams come true! That's the magic of Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Brand-new fairies! We are Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Ready to stand up for the dreams you've got! See the light inside my hand? It's Dreamix! Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah Uoh uoh ohoh oh-u-oh oh ah Brand-new fairies! We are Dreamix! Ready to stand up for the dreams you've got! See the light inside my hand? It's Dreamix! |-| Italienisch= Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Uoh uoh ohoh (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Oh-u-oh oh ah C’è una luce dentro me È il potere Dreamix; onda di energia Sogno magico, Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Nuove fate! Siamo Dreamix! Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Difenderemo i sogni e la magia! Questa luce dentro me È Dreamix! Mi trasformerò; fiore di potere e magia! E in un magico diamante risplenderò Non fermarti mai Credi al tuo talento e vedrai Segui i sogni tuoi Tu ce la farai C’è una luce dentro me È il potere Dreamix; onda di energia Sogno magico, Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Nuove fate! Siamo Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Difenderemo i sogni e la magia! Questa luce dentro me È Dreamix! Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah Uoh uoh ohoh oh-u-oh oh ah Nuove fate! Siamo Dreamix! Difenderemo i sogni e la magia! Questa luce dentro me È Dreamix! Video thumb|center|335 px Kategorie:World of Winx Kategorie:World of Winx Staffel 1 Kategorie:Lieder (World of Winx) en:Dreamix (Song)